


Call Me

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: n3rs_commentfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why isn't Charlie picking up his phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Hey, it's me, Billy. Yeah, give me a call when you get this, okay? Bye.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Hey, yeah, so, it's me again. It's been a couple of hours, you're probably busy, I know how it gets but when you've got a sec give me a ring.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Charlie, it's Billy, pick up your phone. Okay stupid thing to say, this isn't an answering machine but I guess that's why you're the brains of the outfit. Still, call me.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

You better be about to solve that damn P verses P thing or whatever. This is Billy. You know who I am and I refuse to believe that big ol' brain of yours has forgotten my number so press the buttons on the phone and call me.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Okay, I'm starting to freak out a bit now. Come on Baby, call me back. I hope you're okay. You better be okay or I'm going to kick your ass. Call me.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm sorry for but I'm sorry and if you'd call me and tell me what it is I'm supposed to be sorry for I'll be properly sorry for it.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Is this about the thing? Look, I'm not ashamed of us? I don't give a shit who knows. You should probably be ashamed of me, I mean I'm worse than the class jock; I'm just the class loser. You're supposed to be shacked up with one of your fellow geniuses you know that right? Anyways, call me back.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Baby, please, call me. Just tell me you're okay. Look, I meant what I said, I'm not ashamed. I'm... Look, I'm terrified okay? You're brother is gonna kill me when he finds out. Slowly and painfully and then he's gonna take what's left of me and hand it over to your father to feed to the koi. And... Charlie Eppes, I, Billy Cooper, am a fuck up, up one side and down the other. I don't know how to have a relationship, I barely manage a job. There are reasons I don't have a partner. And... I don't know anymore. Please, just call me. I want to hear your voice.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Okay, you know what? I don't have to put up with this. I've got stacks of people lined up to ignore and step on me. Seriously you are just one more in a long line of people that clued into the mess that is me. For a genius it took you long enough. See ya.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. God, please, I don't know why you're not calling me but please just be okay. You're scaring me and I don't do scared well and just, please, I'm sorry. I've had enough people walk out of my life at least let me hear you one more time. Baby? Call.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Dr. Charles Eppes. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you._

Okay, it's official, this is the 24 hour mark. If I don't hear from you in the next 30 minutes I am calling your brother and outing both of us, I swear to God, and if I can't get through to him I'm calling your dad and then working my way through the entire population of LA until I find you. Got that Charlie Eppes? Finding people is what I do for a living and you've got 29 minutes and counting before I come... Shit, there's my guy.

_This is Cooper, leave a message._

Billy, it's me, it's Charlie. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. My phone ended up at the bottom of the LA harbor and then it was evidence for a while and there was this thing with human traffickers and I haven't slept in like 27 hours but that doesn't matter. I got your messages. I got all your messages. I really want to talk to you. I hope you're okay. Look, I'm heading to bed now but I'm putting my phone on my pillow with the ringer turned right up loud and I don't care what time it is you call me. As soon as you get this Billy Cooper, you call me. I want to hear your voice too. I love you. Call me.


End file.
